My World V
by anipike
Summary: Can MattMattilda, find out who Stephanie is? How will Stephanie, the ghost of love, fit in her already complicated life?


My World V  
Chapter  
5  
"True Love?"  
  
Previously on My World IV...  
"Welcome back class. I hope you had a Lovely weekend." Was it just me, or  
did the teacher just grin at us?  
"O.K, we'll start our first potion. The "love Potion". And, since, I'm  
not a GREAT love person, I have someone else who IS... The ghost of  
love...Stephanie!!!" She said, as she waved her arm to the door. I suddenly  
remembered of the menu in the restaurant and the weird writing. And how at  
the bottom it said "These recipes were made and written by: Stephanie: the  
ghost of love."  
Then, suddenly, a ghost came out. But not just any ghost. It was the  
ghost of the ghost who went through me.  
  
Stephanie searched. Why is she doing that? Then, suddenly, something hit  
me. I told her I was in this class. Finally, Stephanie's eyes met mine.  
I turned. James and Matt were snickering. I glared. The stopped. Well,  
at least, tried.  
"Ok, Stephanie's here to teach you how to make love potions. Stephanie, go  
ahead."  
"Thank You. Now, please take your..." blah blah blah.  
I cannot believe that it was the same ghost!!!  
"Matt!!" a voice said.  
I felt a nudge in my back.  
"Huh?" I turned and looked behind. James was poking me with his finger.  
"What color did your love potion turn to?"  
"What?"  
"Your love potion...Oh no, you weren't paying attention, were you?"  
Slowly, when Stephanie and the teacher turned around, James went up to my  
potion. He told me what to do. And, when I didn't know what to do...he'll  
grab my hand and slowly act it out so I can see what he was doing. When  
he did that, I blushed. Then, my hand felt shaky and so did my heart. Oh  
No!!! I can't be in love. I shook myself off. I looked at my potion and  
it turned pink. I looked at my side to catch a glimpse of James. He was  
gone. I panicked. I looked back. And there he was. When he saw me, he  
winked and held a thumbs up. I blushed. My heart was beating faster. I  
shook myself, turned around, and said. "Thanks."  
"No prob."  
"Ok, class, see what color your potion turns."  
I looked at mine. Pink. Suddenly, I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I  
looked. It was matt. He was mouthing. I couldn't understand it at first,  
but, then, I got it. What color was yours? I mouthed back. Pink. Yours?  
Then he replied. Red. Pretty cool, huh? I nodded. Then turned.  
I looked behind me. James' potion was blue. My favorite colors blue. I  
might have a serious crush on James.  
"Ok class, Happy Valentines!!!! You can give this to someone who you like.  
The class is over for today."  
I gathered all my stuff and hurried to where Matt and James were waiting  
before Stephanie sees me. Just 1 more foot and I would be safe. Suddenly,  
I felt a tap. I turned. Stephanie.  
"Hi."  
"Hi."  
"..."  
"..."  
Silence.  
"So..." I started.  
"So..."  
"Oh, I saw your name in this menu. It wasn't English though. You know,  
the language."  
"Oh, you mean, witchcraft language?"  
"...I guess...I don't really know..."  
"So, you don't know witchcraft language?"  
"Nope...cause I just knew that I was a witch this year...so...yeah..."  
"Oh..."  
"Yeah..."  
"So, you want to eat somewhere?"  
I have to think of an excuse...  
"...Would love to, but, sorry, I have to come home soon."  
"Oh, well, sorry."  
"Yeah...sorry..."  
"Well, see ya tomorrow then!!!"  
"Huh?"  
"I'll be teaching tomorrow again!! Isn't that cool?"  
"...Yeah...sure..."  
"You hate me don't you?"  
"No, I barely even know you."  
"Right..."  
"So..."  
"So..."  
"I gotta go home right now."  
"Ok, bye."  
"Bye."  
OH MY GOD!!! THAT WAS THE SUCKIEST CONVERSATION EVER!!!!  
I walked over to where James and Matt WERE standing. They weren't there.  
Suddenly...a tap. I shuddered, thinking that it was Stephanie again. I  
turned. It was James.  
"I was going to ask you if you wanted to eat again at the restaurant...but...I  
guess not...huh? Since you have to go home and stuff."  
"Yeah, sorry." Oh great, that lie just turned and stabbed me in the back.  
"Your family worried?" He asked.  
I was about to cry. He noticed. His eyes softened.  
"Oh, sorry, didn't mean too..."  
"NO, it's o.k... I don't have a family. My mom and dad died. And so did my  
grandpa and my grandma." I said, wiping off a tear. I couldn't help it.  
James suddenly hugged me. I was stunned at first but then deepened into  
his shirt.  
"Sorry..."  
"It's o.k."  
At my house:  
"Hey Matt!!!!"  
I looked up. It was Nick. He was watching t.v.  
"Hey..."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Huh? Oh, nothing."  
"It's just that this person keeps on bugging me at school." I lied.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah..."  
"He or she?"  
"Huh?"  
"Guy or girl?"  
"Why?"  
"Just wanted to know."  
"Girl...why?"  
"OH."  
"What if I said it was a guy?"  
"Huh?"  
"What if I said it was a guy who was bugging me instead of a girl?"  
"What's your point?"  
"I'm just asking, how'll you react?"  
"What?"  
"...I just want to know..."  
"..."  
"Nick?"  
"..."  
"Nick?"  
"..."  
"Forget it...sorry..."  
"It's o.k... so, what's her name?"  
"What?"  
"The girl who's bugging you...what's her name?"  
"Huh? Oh...you don't know her."  
"Just tell me."  
"You don't know her."  
"Just tell me."  
"You don't know her."  
"Just tell me."  
"You don't know her."  
"Just tell me."  
"You don't know her."  
"Just tell me."  
"You don't know her."  
"Just tell me."  
"You don't know her."  
"Just tell me."  
"You don't know her."  
"Just tell me."  
"You don't know her."  
"Just tell me."  
Obviously, this wasn't going anywhere.  
"Her names Stephanie."  
"Oh..."  
"See!! I told you that you didn't know her."  
"That's because she doesn't go to our school."  
"What?"  
"I helped our principal sort out files of all the students in the school,  
and none of them was named Stephanie."  
"Not even one?"  
"Nope."  
"Naah."  
"Well..."  
"Hah!! There is someone!!"  
"Yah, but, she's in kindergarten."  
"What!"  
"Only one Stephanie?"  
"Yah..."  
"Seems weird..."  
"Tell me about it..."  
"Are you sure that there's only one Stephanie in the WHOLE school?"  
"Yup..."  
"Hmmm..."  
"What?"  
"That's weird."  
"What?"  
"That there's only one Stephanie in the WHOLE school."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"That can't be possible."  
"Why not?"  
"...just, forget it."  
That night I thought about it over and over again in my room. But,  
nothing, so I made myself forget about the whole only one Stephanie in the  
whole school  
Next Week in Kinsman's:  
Guess what I did the whole time? Stare at James. I think that I'm  
SERIOUSLY head over heels for him. Matt was staring at me. I knew it. I  
could feel the pair of blue eyes upon me. I just ignored him. Finally I  
looked at him. And when I did, I stuck my tongue out. He looked stunned.  
But he grinned afterwards. My heart wanted to SO jump out of my body. I  
held my hand over it, trying my best to keep it in. I don't get it, why is  
this happening? I mean, aren't I head over heels with James? Am I head  
over heels for Matt too?  
"SESSION OVER!!!!" The teacher screamed so loud that my heart digged into  
my body to get away.  
"Hey." James said, standing in front of my desk. "Do you want to watch a  
movie or something?"  
Oh my god!!! He's asking me out!! Or is he?  
James caught the expression I was wearing. He laughed. "Of course not  
like that Matt. I mean the three of us." He said, pointing from him, to  
me, to Matt, who was packing up.  
"Oh." I was disappointed. "Ok then."  
"Great." His smile was so huge and cute that my heart was trying to jump  
out again. "See you!!"  
When James and Matt left, my heart DID jump out of my body. But not  
bloody. It was, like cartoonish.  
"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!"  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
